Streets of Karnaca
There are many streets passing through the city of Karnaca. The following is a list of known street names, sorted by district, along with their descriptions. A list of streets in Dunwall can be found here. Campo Seta Dockyards Albarca Street *Joe Drewery, a worker at Santiago Fisheries, lived here in 1848.Red Camellia Appointment Book Bandera Passage *Passes through the Canal Plaza and Bandera Station, up to Addermire Station. *A rail following the street allow the passage of freight cars throughout the Canal Plaza to the rest of the city. *Caesar Ramsbotton is a dockworker who lived on this street in 1848. Candle Street *Lenny Flintwick, a worker at Dogrose Slaughterhouse, lived here in 1848. Fishmongers Row *Connects the docks nearing the Bandera Beechum Sawmill Company to Bandera Passage on the Canal Plaza. *Several fish markets can be found along the street, and rails allow the passage of freight cars from the west end of the docks to the Canal Plaza. Green Street *Bruno Escobar, a barber at Percu's Barber Shop, and Benicio Scott, a worker at Granville's Haberdashery, both lived there in 1848. Roseburrow Boulevard *Rodney Sullivan, owner of Sullivan's Butcher Shop, lived there in 1848. Aventa Quarter Hibiscus Street *An unseen street in Lower Aventa. Marona Delgado lives at number 1612.Meryl Jennett's Address Book Cyria Gardens Calle Museo *The main street in front of the Royal Conservatory, with several upper class residences such as Baron Caruso's.HOUSE FOR SALE *The name is Spanish for "Museum Street". Noviadad Row *An unseen street in the Cyria Gardens where Phillip Manzanares lives at number 7334. Reynose Alley *Lady Frances Milgrew lived here in 1848. Dust District Miramar Street *One of the main streets, going from Theodanis Abele Plaza. It passes by the Crone's Hand saloon in Howlers territory before turning towards the United Miners of Karnaca building in Overseer territory. Valia Street *One of the main streets, going from Theodanis Abele Plaza up to Overseer territory. *The lower part of the street was covered by a wooden barricade to keep the dust from burying it. Proposed streets of Batista Part of Vice Overseer Liam Byrne's plan for the Batista District is a renovation of all the streets in the area currently in contention. The projector in his office shows the proposed names for the streets that will be renovated.Street renovation plan Avila Avenue *The proposed replacement for Valia Street. Kavala Passage *A short street running along the United Miners of Karnaca building and blocked further south. *Corvo Attano's childhood house is located there. Sevitte Road *A small dead end running parallel to Avila Avenue and opening on Soria Boulevard. Shindaery Street *The proposed replacement for Miramar Street. Soria Boulevard *The street passing at the foot of the United Miners of Karnaca building. Verin Street *A street running from the top of Batista Overlook up to Theodanis Abele Plaza, where Stilton Manor is located. Unseen streets in Batista *Artemasa Boulevard *Biscay Street *Chania Crossing *Ciego Road *Duchess Way *Larissa Road *East Santci Road *Holguin Lane (there are two streets with this name) *Jaen Lane *Moa Avenue *Patral Street *Union Way *Vygo Street Palace District Ravina Boulevard *The main street in the Palace District, following the coast up to the carriage station of the Grand Palace. *A large wooden barricade and wall of light were installed for security purposes during the events of Dishonored 2. The Grand Serkonan Guard demanded permanent access to all apartments with balconies overlooking Ravina Boulevard and the wall of light.Apartment Seizure Upper Cyria District Canal Passage *Begins opposite Brozenar Taxidermy on Duchess Lisandra Avenue and ends on Ferella Way. *The skiff is located in the canal beside this street. *A door on this street leads to a beggar's hideout. Duchess Lisandra Avenue *Starts at Cadmus Abele Plaza and terminates next to Malveros Victory Plaza. *Brozenar Taxidermy is located on a passageway between this road and Raqueza Avenue. *A tall wooden barricade is in the process of being built across the road between the bank and Brozenar Taxidermy. It is possible to climb over it. *Georgie Botello, the Cyrian Mime, performs here most days. Ferella Way *Leads from a sealed tunnel underneath the corner between Duchess Lisandra Avenue and Raqueza Avenue to another sealed tunnel near Canal Passage. *Jacobi's office is located on this road. *The black market shop for the Upper Cyria District is located underneath this road. *Lux Tailors is located at 843 Ferella Way. Jubilee Street *A street connecting to Colibron Plaza. *Ms Thomasina Finch lived here in 1848. Lujose Plaza *An unseen plaza in Upper Cyria. Countess Ana Migel lives at number 9. Raqueza Avenue *Runs from a sealed tunnel underneath a cliff to Cadmus Abele Plaza. *A checkpoint is located next to a passageway leading to Duchess Lisandra Avenue. *The shopkeeper at the black market shop talks about one day opening a proper shop on this road. *Brozenar Taxidermy is located on the passageway between this road and Duchess Lisandra Avenue. *Shan Yun's house, the Spector Club, and Cienfuegos Pharmacy are all located on this street. *Sanora Day Spa is located at number 14. Unknown location Maldonero Road *An unseen street by the Santiago Fisheries. Meryl Jennett relocated her illegal business to number 843. Jaconda Street *Another unseen street that was mentioned in an article of Karnaca Gazette. The body of Eleuterio Cienfuegos was dumped in a nearby alley. Trivia *Unlike Dunwall, the majority of Karnaca has very few street signs, with many of the names being found only on maps of the area. The primary known exception is the Upper Cyria District. References Category:Dishonored 2 Locations Category:Death of the Outsider Locations